Jabberwock
The Jabberwock (Deinopteratitan vorpal) is a reptillian/avian predator native to Sanghelios, widely regarded as the fiercest living predator in the galaxy. Capable of flying long distances, bringing down even the largest prey (or small aircraft), and sporting a daunting array of venom, claws, sabre-teeth and other natural weapons, the Jabberwock is the apex predator of Cloinstering Expectancy's ecosystem. Native to Cloistering Expectancy, the Jabberwock is the ecosystem's top predator. Using its wings to gain height, it will dive down upon prey, pinning them to the ground with their powerful forelimbs and hindlimbs, eviscerating the vital areas with the sabre-like fangs. Their fangs are also capable of secreting a powerful venom, and for prey with toughter defences, mere penetration is neccessary to make a kill. Jabberwocks have been known to go after Phantom and Spirit dropships, small passenger barges, and even, in groups, to attack small capital ships. This driving urge to defeat anything larger than itself in its airspace is a survival mechanism, left over from the days after the decimation of the Bandersnatch, when rival Jabberwocks invaded others' territories in search of prey. Though the Bandersnatch was long ago almost driven to extinction by the early Sangheili warriors, the Jabberwock lives on. While its offensive measures are impressive, its defences are also formidible. Every part of its body, even its long and limber neck, is covered in extremely tough scales, proven to be as dense as some strong metals, and its ability to fly can put it out of range of most handheld firearms. The annual Jabberwock culls, that make air travel on Cloistering Expectancy safer, are condected by using dedicated Phantom gunship variants, or for the more extravigant hunters, Seraph fighters, and dogfights between Seraphs and Jabberwocks are still not a sure thing. The Jabberwock has a final weapon at its disposal, once all other methods have been exhausted - it is capable of releasing a jet of flammable liquid, igniting it, and projecting a stream of devastating flame. These spectacles are often witnessed by thousands, protected by transparent energy shield barriers, and are a major tourist attraction on the planet, where wealthy merchants spend their time and money betting on the outcome. Successful hunters are praised as heroes, and awarded the slain Jabberwock's skull as a prize. Successful Jabberwocks are revered by the Sangheili, and excluded from all culls after being branded with recognisable tattoos, a mark of honour. The Jabberwock's capacity for survival has allowed it to flourish on many other worlds, where it has been introduced by the Sangheili as a means of sport. Unfortunately, this practice has also driven a number of vital species to extinction, and though it is strictly forbidden to transport a jabberwock offworld, under pain of death, Jabberwock eggs are popular, if rare, items on the Black Market. Even Doisac has its own sub-species of Jabberwock, larger but without the ability to secrete venom. The only planet where an introduction attempt was made and failed is Balaho, where a lack of prey, hostile environment, and competition with the equally formidable Snark ensured it never gained a sufficient foothold in the Bahalo biosphere. Remarks *"Once, Jabberwocks were plentiful, filling the skies. Now they are relegated to the fringes by Sangheili settlements." *"My father killed a Jabberwock during his pilgrimage to Quenyathar. Its skull adorns our home with pride of place. My children use it as a playhouse." *"Warrum is trying to get its settlements under shield domes, to allow Jabberwocks to return without endangering lives. Alas, the power requirements remain impractical, and don't seem to stop the noble predators from trying, and more often than not incinerating themselves." Gallery Image:TheJabberwocky.jpg|'The Beast Awakens', by Mopadan artist Sulna 'Retaria, is renowned for capturing the spirit of the Jabberwock's ferocity. Image:Jaime Jones Jabberwock.jpg|In the background, the Singing Spires rise to a chorus as the majestic Jabberwock, a rare sight, takes flight. Category:Specops306